Le frein à main
by AryaxLoaeri
Summary: IchiGrimm  dans ce sens là !  La seule et unique fois où Grimmjow Jaggerjack se soumis suite à une remarque... Débile !  inspirée de la réalité et pas la mienne XD  Lemon !


Titre : Frein à main et frustration.

Couple : GrimmIchi

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout les personnages appartiennent a Tite Kubo !

Note :

Résumé : Une voiture. Un frein à main. Deux hommes. Des sièges en léopards. Des dès roses fushia. Un lemon.

Les gémissements emplissaient la petite pièce mouvante. Décorée d'un goût douteux, Grimmjow l'avait emprunté au frère d'Il Forte. Et maintenant, il était là, avec son amant à faire des "choses" pas très catholique. Il caressa à cette pensée plus fougueusement le rouquin à ses côtés. Celui-ci couina sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe. Il cassa le corps à corps et murmura d'une voix rauque entrecoupée de gémissements.

-Grimm... Le frein à main... Humm... Il me gène ! Passe der.. derrière...

Le bleuté eut un sourire carnassier et passa derrière, sur la banquette imitation léopard. Son rouquin le rejoignit et le chevaucha.

-Ichi ?

Le dénommé Ichi accorda son attention à la voix chaude de son amant tout en défaisant les boutons de la chemise en face de lui. Grimmjow fit le plus beau sourire carnassier que Kurosaki ait eu la chance de voir et déclara de sa voix envoûtante au creux de l'oreille du roux, ses lèvres frôlant à chaque syllabe cette partie sensible.

-Ce n'était pas le frein à main que tu as senti.

Le roux piqua un fard monstre alors qu'il jetait la chemise de son amant sur le pare brise. Il s'attaquait maintenant avec une ardeur renouvelée au pantalon de son amant et Grimmjow s'occupa de le faire valser au même endroit que l'autre vêtement. D'un vicieux mouvement des hanches, il fit basculer Ichigo sous lui. Il lui défit à peine son jean. Le félin apposa doucement sa main sur l'entrejambe de la fraise et murmura encore plus bas à son oreille.

-Ton frein à main aussi est tout dur...

Ichigo hoqueta de plaisir et de honte. La main commença doucement un frottement et bien vite, le roux se sentit venir. Mais Grimmjow en avait décidé autrement. Il lança un regard lubrique à son amant en délaissant son membre encore serré dans son boxer. Il le lui retira et ôta derechef le sien. Grimmjow offrait là, la plus belle vue qu'un homme pouvait donner.

-Laisse-toi faire chuchota le dominant.

Ichigo acquiesça rapidement. Il était littéralement subjugué par son amant. Il était simplement magnétique. Il le vit se baisser lentement, ramassant un préservatif dans la "réserve secrète". Goût fraise. Et lubrifié. Le roux cru qu'il allait mourir de bien être lorsque le bleuté apposa avec douceur le bout de plastique sur son membre. Cependant, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son amant avait l'intention de faire. Grimmjow lui adressa un regard concupiscent. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui et s'empala sur la hampe dressée. Ils gémirent de plaisir, mais aussi de douleur pour le dominant. Il se retira complètement pour revenir à la charge. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce fut que Ichigo avança les hanches en même temps que lui les abaissait. Le plus jeune pénétra encore plus profondément son homme qui cria son plaisir. La prostate... Évidemment...

-Ichigo... recommence... lui dit-il d'une voix rauque et voilée.

C'était **_trop._** Insupportable. Intenable. Ichigo jouait avec son ainé. Il le tentait et s'amusait de voir ses réactions. Le bleuté pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration haletante. La confiance qu'avait d'un coup prit son amant lui plaisait. Celui-ci se releva un peu et accéda à la gorge maintenant découverte du bleuté. Il ne s'arrêta pas à cela. Il caressa de ses mains. Partout. De absolument partout. La _caresse de ses _longs doigts sur _ses _cuisses hâlées, l'étincelle au creux de son ventre ne fit que s'amplifier. Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Ichigo grogna légèrement de mécontentement alors que l'homme s'abattait une dernière fois afin d'atteindre son orgasme. Et dans tout cela, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés... Grimmjow ne l'avait même pas attendu dans l'acte. Il grogna. Cela allait se payer ! D'un vicieux mouvement des hanches, il fit difficilement basculer sous lui son amant qui maugréa son mécontentement. Toujours profondément en lui, il lui arracha un baiser sauvage. Si agressif que le puissant mâle qu'est Grimmjow en tira une grimace lorsque sa lèvre se fendilla.

-Ne prend pas confiance avec moi, Kurosaki.

Ichigo commença de nouveau à bouger. Lentement afin de le frustrer.

-On fait l'amour, mais on ne s'embrasse pas.

Il accéléra d'un coup tout mouvement. Il frappa le point sensible et la virilité du bleuté se regonfla en se redressant.

-Et lorsqu'on couche ensemble... Tu ne m'attends pas...

Grimmjow grogna. Il subissait à corps défendant Il n'avait pas la force de se débattre. Et n'en trouvait pas vraiment l'envie.

-Tu deviens insolent... Kurosaki...

Ichigo s'arrêta net. Il sourit en se penchant sur le visage de son amant. Le dominé eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit le sourire placide et pourtant si flippant du roux.

-Ça doit être ma crise d'adolescence...

Le bleuté rigola doucement avant de passer une main derrière la nuque du plus jeune et l'embrassa doucement. Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'Ichigo cru mourir et cette fois par excès de tendresse. La deuxième main de Grimmjow vint rejoindre la première. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils vinrent enfin ensemble en deux cris qui ressemblaient fortement à leurs prénoms respectifs.

-Tu ne trouves pas... que c'est mieux ainsi, Grimm demanda Ichigo toujours haletant de plaisir à l'intérieur de son amant.

-Peut être... un peu mieux, c'est vrai avoua enfin le bleuté.

Ichigo marqua ce jour d'une pierre blanche. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait mal à l'arrière train et enfin, Grimmjow venait de concéder qu'il avait tort. Une première ! Mais tout de même... Avoir confondu le frein à main et le... le... enfin voilà vous voyez de quoi je veux parler de Grimmjow, il se sentait encore honteux, même quelques années après...

Owari !

Arya : SEA ! SEX AND SUN !

Loaeri : Bon, honnêtement, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait porno pur ?

Arya : C'est le but !

Loaeri : Pas vraiment mais bon...

Arya/Loaeri : Tchuss !


End file.
